Death Wish Granted
by Wolfwind97
Summary: Sometimes, I wish people knew me as Danny Fenton, not Danny Phantom.If Danny Phantom is around, then Danny Fenton is forgotten... but they both exist at the same time. I'm just tired of my human half being singled out from my ghost half all the time...


**A/N: I know I should be working on my other stories, but I want to give this a shot. This takes place after Phantom Planet. Enjoy!**

**(Maddie)**

Two months. Two months has passed since I learned my son's ultimate secret. In a way, I still can not believe my son is Amity Park's hero, Danny Phantom. It is ironic actually, because Jack and I hunt ghosts. Now, we know our own son is a ghost and we formerly hunted him. What kind of parent does that to their own child? I still find myself asking that question. Guilt of what happened in the past haunted my every waking moment. Even now, I still do not know how to abandon this guilt.

I walked upstairs to Danny's room and knocked on his door before entering. He was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, but his attention was on me when I waled through the door. He smiled, "Hey, mom. What is it?"

I returned the smile, "Do you want to go for a walk like we used to?"

He nodded, "Sure." A few minutes later, we were walking toward the park. The sun beamed from the high heavens and I caught Danny looking up at the sky.

"Do you still want to be an astonaut?" I asked.

He nodded, "One day I know I will be an astronaut. That is, if my ghost career fails."

I nodded in understanding, "Things have changed since the whole world knows that you are Phantom."

"Sometimes, I wish people knew me as Danny Fenton, not Danny Phantom." My son replied sadly. "If Danny Phantom is around, then Danny Fenton is forgotten... but they both exist at the same time... I'm just tired of my human half being singled out from my ghost half all the time. I'm the same person either way, right?"

I nodded, "People will see you differently, but you're heart remains the same, Danny."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes." I stated, then we continued to walk.

***A Few Weeks Later***

**(Danny)**

Mom, dad, Jazz, and I sat at a table at a local cafe waiting for our food to be served. Mom and dad talked about ghost hunting, Jazz was reading a book, and I sat at the table bored. Then, there was a scream. I whirled around and saw a man pointing a handgun at the cashier. I did not even think before lunging at the gunman. I landed on his back, knocking him off balance. We both fell to the ground and I threw multiple punches. The handgun was now pointed at a baby, no more than seven months old. The man threw me off and tightened his finger on the trigger.

"NO!" I yelled and jumped at the child, putting myself between the baby and the gun. I used an ecto-blast to knock the gun out of his hand then fired at the chandelier hanging above him. It came crashing down onto the man's head, knocking him out. I tried to get to my feet, but agonizing pain shot through my chest. I looked down at the green and red blood flowing from my chest from the gunshot wound. My strength left quickly and I fell to the ground on my side, clutching my chest with my right hand. People were screaming and crying, but I just wanted the pain to end. I felt somebody roll me over onto my back and I saw mom. Her face was pale as she stared at the blood. Then, she told dad to try to stop the bleeding while she called an ambulance, which was useless since people were already doing that.

I could feel my strength draining, "I'm so tired." I said, not really knowing what I was saying.

"You're going to be okay, son." Dad replied in a shaky voice, "You're going to be just fine."

I knew he was lying. "Dad... Jazz... Mom... Please, don't... don't leave me..."

Mom sat down next to me and ran her hand through my hair. "We'll be right here with you until the ambulance comes, Danny. We're not going anywhere."

I could feel my heartbeat begin to slow. _Thump, thump... thump... thump, thump... thump... thump... _It bacame hard to breathe and I could feel the blood pump out of the hole in my chest. _Thump... thump... thump... thump... _My mind started to grow dark around the edges. _Thump... thump... thum... thum... _I looked at my family again, they were all crying. I could feel the blood streaming from my mouth and bubbling in my lungs, making me cough painfully. _Thum... thum... thu... thu... th... th... _I swallowed the blood in my mouth, "I... love you... Goodbye... I'm... I'm sorry... for leaving you... all... unpro-unprotected." I took in a shaky breath.

"You have protected us enough, Danny." Dad replied.

"We love you, little brother." Jazz stated while holding my hand.

"Go to sleep, my son." Mom said, her tears dripping onto my face as she kissed me gently on the cheek.

I smiled. _Thu...thu... th... th... t...t... _Darkness engulfed my vision and I could no longer hear. My heart gave another _thump_... The final time my heart moved. _At least I'm no longer half dead and I am dying as Danny Fenton, the unusual teenager rather than Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park..._

***At Danny's Funeral***

**(Maddie)**

I stood in front of a hundred people, giving a speech about Danny. "The last time I walked with him, he said he wanted people to see him as Danny Fenton as well as Danny Phantom. The night he was murdered..." I paused. "He died as Danny Fenton. For some reason, Danny did not change into Phantom when he saved the boy... If he did, he would have most likely survived. My son wanted to show us the true heart of a hero is in normal people. You do not have to have superpowers or ghost powers to save others. With enough determination, you can do anything. My son wanted to be remembered as both Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom and I hope you can bring his last wish to reality. Remember Danny as a teenager and a hero as well. He protected everybody in the world, so this is the least we could do to return the favor." As I walked back to Jack and Jazz, the crowd was silent. I knew my son would be remembered.

***Fourteen Years Later***

I walked through the park with Jack, enjoying the sunny day. A child, no older than fifteen, nearly crashed into me. "Sorry, ma'am." The teen stated. I stared at him. He had raven black hair, blue eyes, and wore a T-Shirt with jeans. He was an exact replica of Danny...

A woman walked up to me, "Maddie Fenton." She hugged me, unable to say anything.

The teen's eyes widened, "Fenton? You're the mother of the kid that saved me when I was a baby." I nodded and he smiled at me, "I wish I had known him, Mrs. Fenton."

I smiled, "You look a lot like him and you have his manners."

"Well, I do tend to see him a lot, so I think I may have picked up his personality." The boy remarked.

I was tunned, "What do you mean?"

"Danny Fenton is my best friend, even though he is a ghost. He wanted me to tell you that he misses you, but can not come around, because he has too many enemies and he does not want you to grieve over him anymore. My name is Chris, by the way." Then, his cell phone rang. "Excuse me." He walked away and answered the phone.

I smiled at the boy. _Danny, Chris acts a lot like you... If I did not know you were dead, I would say Chris is you... Perhaps this kid will be another you. If he is, then that is a great thing, because you were the best child a mother could ever have._


End file.
